Do You Love Me Or Hate Me?
by Walkin On Blue Skies
Summary: Originally xoxonikki story. Kim Crawford is an unfortunate teenager who has a stepfather and stepsisters who don't respect her. She is bullied constantly throughout school. Including a boy named Jack Anderson. But the problem is, she likes him. Will he continue to bully her? Or will he realize his love for her? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is a story that I have adopted! Eeeeeeekkkk! It was originally xoxonikki story. I am just countining it for her. Now, I order you to read this chapter! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or the first two chapters of this story :(**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kim's POV

Hi, my name is Kimberly Crawford. I'm 14 years old, and I go to San Jose's Seaford High School. I'm known as unpopular, and everyone hates me. You want to know why? Because my evil step sisters, Grace and Kelsey. Their in their own little 'clique' with Donna Tobin. They made rumors about me all around the school, and because of the popular Donna Tobin, they actually believed her. Apparently I'm a whore. And a slut. My nickname was Whore. So I'm left hated.

Before you ask why I have evil stepsisters, I'll just have to tell you my hated life story. My mother Claire, was a beautiful successful business woman with a beautiful life. She married my father, and they had me. My dad died of cancer the next year. My mom remarried Trent Darby, my stepfather, and brought in to arrogant girls, AKA my stepsisters. Three years later, she died of breast cancer. I was devastated. How could she leave me with a terrible family. Speaking of my terrible family, here comes Trent now...

"Kim! Come downstairs and wash our clothes before you won't get ANY dinner!" my stepfather, Trent Darby, shouted. I was in the middle of practicing my karate before he interrupted me.

"Coming, Trent! One minute!" I couldn't allow Trent to see my in karate gi. He would FLIP! He didn't approve of me learning karate, yet he allowed Grace and Kelsey to. It just wasn't fair. But that was my life. Nothing but unfair.

I ran downstairs changed into one of Grace's hand-me-down shirts and jeans. Of course, they were obviously, pink, with glitter, all over them. I felt stupid.

"Hey Kim, are you wearing my hand-me-down? What a loser, she can't even buy her own clothes!" Grace shouted. Of course I was used to it. I was used to everyone being mean to me. I ignored them, and as Trent said, I washed their clothes and put them into the laundry. I ate my stale bread (my breakfast) and headed to school.

Anyways, back to my personal life. As a result of Kelsey, Grace, and Donna starting terrible rumors about me, I didn't have any friends. I walked to school everyday, sat at lunch by myself everyday, and didn't have anyone to talk to. It was terrible. And to add an addition to _that_, I was bullied. So, my life was terrible.

I walked into the doors of Seaford high. As I walked in, people looked at me as if I was dirt. I heard terrible things about me. Like, "Wow, what a slut." or "Whore." It broke my heart a little.

I went to my locker. In front of me was Jack Anderson and Donna Tobin making out. It made me a little uncomfortable. I had a crush on Jack. I coughed a little to get their attention. "Ahem."

Now they stopped. Jack was fuming. And for Donna? She looked as if I just snapped all her makeup tools in half. Yeah. That mad.

"What the hell, Kim! You just ruined my session with Jackie-poo!"

"Who the heck is Jackie-po-" Oh. I see him. "Donna! I need to get to my locker."

"No." And with that, they continued. Okay.

I just borrowed some books from the schools' supply closet. I walked to my next class, English-Literature. I sat in the back corner of the class. Suddenly, a figure stood above me.

"Move." I looked up. Jack Anderson. "I said MOVE, you whore!"

Like I said earlier. I had a crush on Jack. I know, you would ask me, why on earth would you like JACK?! Jack Anderson was amazing. He was tall, around 5'9. And had a fit body that every guy would want. Every girl wanted him. I had a huge crush on him since I met him! But, like everyone else, he hated me. Called me names. Teased me. When I was little, he pulled my hair and called me stupid. He stole my toys. But, I allowed him. I mean, I had a crush on him, what did you expect? I would've done anything for that guy.

I moved for his sake. Again, like I said. I would do anything for him. "Sorry." I muttered softly. "You should be, you stupid idiot." came the reply.

If you heard that crack, it was my heart.

Anyways, I just went to the other side of the room. I took out my lessons and copied the stuff on the board. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Jack. He was looking really confused. More confused than Jerry Martinez, the dumbest kid in the school. No offense or anything.

I sighed. I wanted a good life. With my parents. If only I wasn't born...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Greetings earthlings! I am here from a planet called FanFictiontopia! I have brought you a new chapter for this amazing story! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it or this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I just got out of period 2. My locker was 3 feet away from my grasp, when BAM! My books and binders fall out of my arms and across the room. I looked up. Jack.

"What are doing just looking at me with those pathetic eyes? Go pick them up!" he said. As I walked across the room, my books went flying back to my original spot. Again, I looked up. Jack looked at me and has a smirk on his face as to say, "Well?" So I walked back to my spot, picked up my books and shoved them into my locker sadly. Then I got my books for math and walked to my class, with my head down.

The day ended. Trent, who owned his own karate dojo (the Red Scorpions), was there for a tournament. the girls, of course, were shopping with Donna. I was free for an hour and a half. I went to the local park near my house. I went to it whenever I had the time. After my mother died, there was no where else in the world that I thought was beautiful. But I thought the park was beautiful. All the birds in the trees chirping. And the wind rushing through my hair. It was heaven.

I sat down on my bench. And just looked around at the scenery. It really was heaven. I loved seeing the flowers, the birds, and animals go throughout the park.

After an hour and a half ended, I walked back home. Inside, there were lights and music blaring out of the house. I walked inside. Inside, was Trent, obviously drunk, and a bunch of Red Scorpions were there and partying and getting drunk. I looked at the boys. Not only were there boys, but Kelsey and Grace seemed to invite the whole damn school. I moved my way out of here, but hardly managed to get back to my room. It was so crowded. Finally, I got into my room. Inside, there was Donna and Brad Wolff making out. Hmmm. I guess she broke up with Jack.

"Ahem. Donna, Brad, I need to get into my room." I shouted. They didn't seem to hear me. "DONNA, BRAD! OUT!" I screamed. They finally heard me and left. Before Donna left, she stuck me her middle finger. Whatever.

I went onto my bed, and laid down. I fell into a deep, wonderful sleep.

Jack's POV

"WHOOOOOO!" Trent screamed. All the other Red Scorpion's joined in. I'm a Red Scorpion. But, I wasn't drunk. Yeah, yeah, you people would say, why the hell aren't YOU drunk. I chose not to.

Instead, I walked around the house. I passed some bedrooms. Ugh. They were full of pink, purple, and pink and purple glitter. It was disgusting.

Finally, I appeared into one little room. It was tiny. Maybe slightly bigger than a standard walk in closet. It was really cool though. Maybe because it wasn't full of glitter and such. Anyways, inside the bed was a girl. She looked beautiful sleeping. I moved in closer until I saw her face. Kim?! Crawford?! She was known as the schools' whore. And slut. I don't know why. But she is. I moved in closer until I was right at the foot of her bed. On my way there, I dropped some books off the shelf on accident. BAM! She woke up with an alarmed look on her face.

"AHH! You perv! What the hell are you doing in my room?! GET OUT!"

Of course, if she's a whore, then why not play her like she's a whore? "Pshh, shut it whore. I know you want it. Don't you? I mean if you're the schools' whore, then why be uncomfortable if I'm in the room?"

Kim's POV

"Pshh, shut it whore. I know you want it. Don't you? I mean if you're the schools' whore, then why be uncomfortable if I'm in the room?"

I was hurt! He doesn't even know me enough to call me a whore! I'm NOT! I blew up. It's about time that I sorta stuck up for myself. "Jack, I'm not a freakin' whore. So why don't you get out of my room!"

I can tell that he was slightly taken back. But his appearance was replaced with his signature smirk. "Whatever, whore. See ya in school." And with that, he left.

After he left, I fell back into my sleep, but was quickly woken up because Trent shouted, "KIM! COME DOWNSTAIRS AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" I guess everyone left. I ran downstairs. OH MY WOW! There was a huge mess. It was so depressing for me. I grabbed my gloves and sponge. As I walked into the kitchen, there was Jack. I couldn't let him see me in my cleaning stuff. He would ask me why I was holding them! On the second thought. He wouldn't care about me. But when he looked in my direction, his eyes widened.


End file.
